Obstacles of love
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Sasuke must help Sakura hide her curse mark after accidently getting bitten by Orochimaru, in an attempt to protect Sasuke from getting a second curse. Read and review! Future lemons! some dark scenes! "They're not ready!" "I know."
1. Unexpected encounter

**Obstacles of love**

I don't own Naruto nor it's characters

Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter

The Uchiha survivor leaned over the bridge, in a thinking position possibly. He reluctantly tried to ignore the familiar chakra presence getting close by.

_I can never tell her. _He thought. _She obviously deserves better than me. Those bright smiles, flashy emerald eyes. What is wrong with me? Is it some kind of genjutsu? No._

The wind swayed his raven spikes, as the bright sun shimmered his blue highlights.

_Just tell her! _His inner argued. _You know she's still in love with you. _

_Damn the Uchiha pride! Just lose it for a day. oh oh Here she comes. Say hello, somethin' nice._

The pink-haired teen walked towards Team 7's usual meeting site. One glance at the punctual heartthrob-Uchiha Sasuke, her pale cheeks were masked with a triple-layer of pink blush. He is not that oblivious not to notice it and couldn't stop the proud smirk tugging at the corner of his thin lips. _Told you she still loved you. _His inner said.

As the Cherry Blossom of Konoha approached the Uchiha prodigy, she could've sworn by just staring at his perfect posture, she was going to an extreme epistaxis.

His spiky raven hair, the chiseled teenage face, pale skin and the… _Wait up girl! _Her inner said sounding alarmed.

_What? Is it my hair, my dress? What is it? _

_Nothin' like that. Is our Sasu-kun wearing Axe? Damn look a that hotty. I suddenly wish rape was legal now!_

_Shut up! How could you say such a thing._

_Someone else might say it to. Okay, make a move Blossom. Not so talkative, say something simple, nice and not too cheery. Remember he even thinks you're more annoying than the blonde. Both of them. _Now, she was listening to her inner. _Oh, and fix your bangs a bit._

The Uchiha, on the other hand regained his posture and stared at an empty space, not so empty, anymore because it suddenly reminds him of her.

The frail pink petals swaying slowly in the air like in a dance, some floating above the clear fresh stream below the bridge.

"H-Hi Sasuke-k-kun." Sakura greeted him, her head down_._ She obviously didn't listen to her inner's advice. The pink-haired Kunoichi didn't want to get hurt by the Uchiha's insults, calling her annoying.

Now at the age of fourteen, Team 7 were all chuunin, still growing physically, mentally, and also in strength.

Sasuke, fortunately slaughtered his pitiful brother 6 months ago. While on a mission by Lady Tsunade. He was partly pissed that his brother was already weakened down by an illness and lost of sight, so the Uchiha kid just took it as a perfect opportunity to end the source of his nightmares and haunt. Itachi Uchiha the one he truly despised with a passion.

Now, if only he could find the snake pedophile and annihilate for good. Something ore rather someone else kept him from doing so.

Her strawberry fragrance stole his nose, for a moment, he felt like inhaling it over and over again. But that damn pride kept his so high above.

"Hn. Sakura." He finally greeted her back, his deep, yet velvety voice startled her a bit.

_Damn! That guy embraces puberty. His voice is almost deeper than my own father's. _Sakura was impressed, yet embarrassed that she still didn't grow out bigger breasts. But the curves sure graced her body. She was taller now, but not taller than the Uchiha and the hyper blonde.

She was probably a few inches shorter. About, near the Uchiha's shoulder.

_Glad someone takes puberty as a friend. _Her inner commented.

_What? You're the one complaining about excessive cramps._

_Whatever. If only Tsunade-shishou could give us her secret to those breasts. _Her inner mocked pointing at her breasts.

_You're soounding like a sexually active… s-slut! _Sakura shoved her inner aside and focused on the most wanted boy, guy, whatever he is. _He sure has grown_. She thought.

Her emerald orbs glittered at the sight of him.

The silence was becoming unbearable. It was surprisingly killing the Uchiha too, he was used to her talking about random crap and how she didn't get to fix her hair just because she wanted to be here on time. Uncomfortably, he breaks it.

"So, How've been doing late Sakura?" Heasked, his gaze never leaving the stream.

"F-fine. Y-you?" _Great! Now you're sounding like cute Hinata-chan. Stop stealing people's characters._

"Hn." He still had his onyx orbs on the stream staring at the blossoms.

Half an hour passed in an awkward silense, both glancing repeatedly at each other every second.

_Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?1_ Inner Sakura complained._ Save me from this awkward silence. Even Naruto can come now. I'm scared._

"You wanna… umm… train a little until they arrive?" She asked hopeful. Sasuke noticed her hopeful eyes and muttered a 'whatever' under his breath. He turned his heel and walked her, hands in his pockets. A faint wind lifted the bottom of his shirt a little, reveiling a shorter gray undershirt and a toned stomach.

That didn't go unoticed by Sakura as her blush doubled.

They walked towards the training grounds together side by side. Sasuke noticed it was kind of hot and didn't want his hands to get sweaty. He brought them out to feel the fresh air outside. Their hands brushed against one another and they blushed looking away. They noticed some ninjas rushing quite too rapidly, then shrugged it aside.

They soon arrived at the training grounds and just stood there not moving, not saying a word. Sasuke was the first one to move, he simply grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a thick blossoming cherry tree. She blushed then asked herself what was wrong with him.

"Sas-" She didn't finish, when his hand made contact over her mouth.

"Shh.." he hushed her. "Someone's here. I think it's an enemy."

She did what she was told, then felt the enemy's chakra approaching. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and Sakura took note of a line of very thin thread wrapped around his hand. It was so transparent, and thin, it was almost invisible.

Sasuke quickly jumped over the tree with Sakura in his arms, she was startled at first, then noticed that four ponty kunais replaced the spot where her head was.

Sasuke saved her gain. Panic shook through her as a dangerous chakra became close to them. "Sasuke, let's get outta here." Sakura whispered. "I'm…" _Don't start crying like a big baby in front of Sasuke-kun. He'll think you're too weak and let the enemy kill you._

"No." He said simply, his eyes turning a crimson color, sharingan swirling.

"B-but what if…" She stopped. Looking away, she felt weak again.

"You wanted to train right. So this is the perfect opportunity to test your strength." He smirked and dropped themselves off the tree to surprise the opponent.

"Well well, if it isn't Sasuke-kun." A male voice said. "Sorry to bother you or your little girlfriend. But I came here to retreive what's mine. You will come to me." He smirked evilly and eyed Sakura, undressing her with his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want? Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, a bit of anger in his

voice. Sasuke absentmindedly gripped Sakura's waist tighter since their descent from the

tree. She blushed a bit and fixed at the intruder.

"You mean you don't remember." The enemy asked again. "How could you forget these."

The male stepped away from the strong shade of the tree and showed his long fangs.

Sasuke tensed at the sight of the snake himself. "Orochimaru." He said through gritted

teeth. Sakura suddenly remembered the day in the forest of death. The snake biting

Sasuke and no… the curse mark.

"Sakura. Go. Run now." He ordered, but she quickly pulled away from him and stared at

him before throwing herself at him I a hug. "Sakura-"

"No, Sasuke-kun, we can do this. Together." She fought back the tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry to break your little romantic scnene, but I have serious things to do."

Orochimaru's neck stretched out in a hasty attempt to bite the Uchiha again on the other side of his neck. _Wasn't one enough? I gotta save Sasuke even if he can do it himself. But he might take it the other way._

Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke, then felt a sharp pain at her throat. She yelled at the feeling of sharp fangs plunging down her neck aside her throat. Her bright emerald orbs widened and tears began to fall out uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her voice was caught in her throat now. The long pointy fangs sinking down her soft pale flesh reaching a deep peak. He reluctantly removed his head tasting a bit of cherries. "You taste so sweet. But I wasn't really aiming for you. But two is better than one, my time here is done." He disappeared in a blaze. His deep chuckle fainting with him.

Sakura fell backwards, Sasuke caught her in time and stared at her shaken state.

"Sa-Sak-Saku-Sakura." Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sakura was going to face the same as he, she was going to suffer because of him.

_Why couldn't I protect her? Why?_

"Sasuke-kuuuuun." Her voice became weak and she lost consciousness.

Was she going to die from the curse seal?

Here goes chapter one. Might be a little too short but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Please review. This is my first fanfic and the idea was stuck in my head for so long.


	2. Sasuke's tears

**Thanks you guys that reviewed! here's chapter two, I hope you'll all enjoy it. You may find Sasuke a bit OOC in this one, but then he's fine. Men cry sometimes damn it! My brothers do anyways.**

**Criticisms are welcomed. sigh. Tell me what you think of my first fanfic. Chapter two. Ratings may change to M in later chaps.**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's tears**

Sasuke still held on the pink-haired beauty, on his knees, her face was twisted in pain, bright emerald orbs widened in fear, shock. She tried to scream, but none came out. Only streaks of tears ran down her pale cheeks.

Sasuke thought about using the sharingan to knock her out of the pain, but then, he might end up hurting her too.

_That snake will pay. _He thought in rage. His grip tightened.

"Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me?" He asked shaking her slightly. But she wouldn't budge anymore, her eyes faintly lost their vibrant color and was replaced by a dead apple green ones until they closed. The only thing he heard was a 'Sasuke-kun…I…'

He just stared, eyes widening at the limit. He hasn't cried in years and thought there was no reason anymore but now, he thought he was going to lose someone he truly cared about. Absentmindedly, two huge drops of warm liquid fell over her forehead sliding down over her eyes, then more of them seem to fall down reaching her cheeks and her shoulder. A drop reached her curse mark and the spot began to pulse like a heartbeat.

"Please…Please come back to me. I…I" Sasuke was never one to speak many words. nor one to reveal his feelings. Yet here he was crying over someone that protected him with their life. Someone he tries to ignore repeatedly to focus on hatred and power. Someone that is probably in love with him.

_Let it all out boy. Itachi's dead. There is no need to keep that black heart of yours. _His inner said, with a worried look on his face also.

Then he felt her stir under him, and looked up to see her smiling lightly. She held her left shoulder, beside her throat, a dark purple mark swirled and took shape as Orochimaru's curse seal. It pulsed lightly again and again and she winced a bit.

Sasuke quickly wiped the corner of his eyes and stared at her with an expression.

Sakura noticed and searched his eyes to find out what he was feeling. She saw a mix of different emotions, before he was always poker-faced and straightforward sometimes, but now, she saw a mix of sadness, guilt, anger, confusion and… what love?

He unexpectedly hugged her, her face buried in his chest, tears formed in her eyes again, but these were tears of joy.

They stayed like that for a while and Sasuke made a move to get up.

"Sasuke?" She asked wiping her cheeks.

"Hn." He responded, then felt guilty again. "Uh, what is it?"

She smiled at his behavior and hugged him again. He couldn't help but to hug her back.

"Hey! gyus what are you doing here. I was looking all over for you." Naruto interrupted their moment and saw something he didn't really like. The stoic arrogant Uchiha embracing Sakura; the one he loved. His heart sank and he ran a hand through his spiky locks, already feeling heartbroken, even if they were not together. The pair straightened themselves up and Sakura tried to ignore the pain near her neck, and adjusted her dress' collar to hide the curse mark.

Seeing Naruto down made her feel remorseful and she felt sorry for him. She knew he had a crush on her and possibly love her but what she and Sasuke had might be greater.

"Hey Naruto!" She gave him a fake smile of joy and stepped forward, she blushed at the fact that Sasuke still had a strong grip on her. She gave him a reassuring smile, a real one.

"Naruto, nanika atta?" She asked tucking a short strand of silky pink hair behind her ear.

"Oh, umm, nothing. Kakashi-sensei was looking for you guys and I figured I'd found you here training and not-" He hesitated when he was about to finish his sentence, and Sasuke just had to smirk. Naruto fisted his hands and walked away.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked running a bit towards him.

"Home." He simply answered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked deadpanned.

"I don't know but… ahhhhh!" She fell on her knees as the pain hit her hard against the neck. The curse mark was throbbing, her whole body seemed to be in pain, she held it and stood up on her own, fighting back her tears.

_Hey! are you in there?_ Sakura asked in her mind, her inner hasn't spoken nor made any appearances since Orochimaru bit her. And she was slightly worried.

Her inner didn't answer, she sorta missed the feeling of her inner talking and talking, and cheering her up. But then, shrugged it off and focused on the curse mark.

"Sakura, maybe we should go see Kaka-"

"No!" Sakura cut him off putting a hand to his chest as if she was telling him to step away from her. Sasuke just stared at her puzzled and nodded.

Her skin began to burn and she felt as if someone was pulling her into a world of darkness, her vision became blurred and didn't remember anything, just darkness.

A dark figure approached her, ninja sandals clapping on the tiled floor. She felt numb, not sitting, nor laying, just in mid-air, not falling, nor rising.

"My dear, you will come to me along with the Uchiha." The snake hissed and grabbed her chin to look at him in the eyes. She still felt dead and the sight of Orochimaru in his giant snake form disgusted her. She hated his guts.

Orochimaru widened his flexible jaw and drew out a long purple venemous tongue tied around a sharp katana. He approached her and laughed deviously at her form.

She felt frozen and vulnerable, but then something was builting up inside her, something unusual and strong, very powerful. A significant amount of chakra started filtering every vein of her body, part of her accepted it and the other side felt like shoving it away immediately. She embraced the chakra and her eyes shot opened as an intense smirk played on her lips. Sakura didn't know who she was anymore, just the feeling of being powerful and shredding Orochimaru into pieces.

_Sakura! Salura! snap out of it you're stronger than this!_ She heard the voice, her voice, her inner. She glanced beehind involuntarily, her body started moving, her inner was chained at a faint wall, sobbing her heart out. _Come on, wake up. Don't accept his offer!_

Sakura glanded back at Orochimaru just in time to find him lunging at her sword ready to rip her throat. Her hand made contact with his long pale gray stretchy neck and she crushed the fleshy substance under her strong grip. He yelled in pain and retreive the sword back dowwn his throat.

Sakura felt herself smirk again, not a good one, a conceited smirk.

She snatched the head out of its base and felt the raining of his black blood falling over her. What was wrong with her? She couldn't explain until she raised her hands to her face and stared at them in shock, the blood coated her hands, her arms and her face. The curse marks covered her arms, and her face, she felt it texturing her smooth pale skin. The burning sensation of it blazing over her body, her flesh, through her bones. It was eating her up from the inside out. It was so excruciatingly painful. She couldn't take it.

She screamed, hysterically. Never had she killed someone loke that. In missions, she would knock them out with her monstrous strength, or one of her famous vital attacks. Kunais to keep enemies down, but never killed someone as ruthlessly as she just did.

_It's not rel no no no no _She repeated trying to convince herself over and over.

"Well done." She heard the snake pedophile again, a huge evil sneer escaped him and he grabbed her by her short pastel pink locks and licked the side of her face.

"I'm starting to take back what I said about wasting my time Cherry Blossom. You might be worthy for it after all." Orochimaru was too close to her, she wanted to snatch out his head. Another figure seemed to crash Oroichimaru's party. A male, slim and tall approached and hit Orochimaru at the base of his neck and knocked him out. The snake fell on his face and vanished in whirlwind of leaves.

"Sakura, look at me." It was Sasuke, he used the sharingan to transport himself in Sakura's mind. She did as she was told and her faint green orbs met his swirling red ones.

She fell in his arms unconscious and the curse marks retreated, leaving the pulsing commas. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kuuuun." She whispered and let the comatose drag her.

* * *

The cool night air entered the double-framed glassed window sending a chill to the shivering girl under the dark blue blankets. It's been three days since the kunoichi saw sunlight. Sleeping a dreamless sleep and only feeling pain and chakra. Too much chakra possibly. It was killing her in her sleep. But Sasuke won't allow that, never. He might as well end the existance of Uchiha just for a mere girl that stole his heart.

Lying on the black leather couch in his bedroom, a slight slumber stole him. Finally some sleep. He didn't want to suffer from isomnia again. It was like still having nightmares of Itachi murdering the clan. Causing him to have merely 3 hours of sleep.

The bags under his eyes proved it, and so did his messy hair, his broken figure and weak state. He just wanted her to wake up.

"ah… Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned causing the Uchiha survivor to wake up from his little nap. Her face brightened by the shade of the moonlight peering through the window. Even if she was in a comatose for about three days, her face looked as stunning as it had ever been. "Sasuke-kun. Arigatou for everything." Her eyes were partly open as the Uchiha just nodded. "Hn. It's nothing." He answered in a low deep voice.

She made a move towards him, her back hurting a bit from lying on her back too long. He approached her and grabbed her hand soothing it. _That is not Sasuke-like._ Her inner was back._ I think he likes us. _Though her inner was annoying to her and had a horrifying temper, Sakura was a bit glad that she was back.

Their faces leaned closer, and closer, under they were a breath apart. Their lips brushed slightly. Sakura's eyes were closed and so was Sasuke, both waiting for the astonishing.

**So what did you'll think? I'll probably make the other chapters longer and may be some lime, if you want and if I can manage to be good at it. Just review.**

**If you don't know what one of the japanese words or phrases mean, just look it up or review, I'll tell you.**


	3. You got the wrong end of the stick

**Ok. I hope my writing style doesn't upset you, I'm trying my best to use great figurative language. Specially imagery, before you jump into conclusion, read carefully and understand the situations.**

**Thanks so much, it may not be a lot of reviews, but those who did, it encourages me to go on and write until I get better and write more. GO SASUSAKU!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!: (strong make-out session) and languages.**

**Chapter 3: You got the wrong end of the stick**

The pair leaned against each other, their lips brushing, but hesitated a bit from doing what they wanted to be done.

Sakura still in her weakened state was confused every second about Sasuke's reactions towards her. He was angry, then concerned, worried and now affectionate and possibly helpful. _Just enjoy it while you have the chance. This might be your first and last kiss with him. The Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, the one every girl would die to be in your position with him right now._ Her inner self pushed her forward, convincing her to enjoy the upcoming moment.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly, Sakura recognized his calmness and patience, his face still expressionless. She did the same as he and Sasuke realizing her inclination closed the tiny gap between them.

Their lips connected, Sasuke's cold ones met Sakura's warm cherry lips, at the contact, they both could've sworn that a spark of electricity shout through them making them feel like magnets that refuse to separate from one another.

The raven-haired chuunin grabbed the back of the Pink-haired Kunoichi's head, bringing her closer to him, all the while joining her on the bed, feeling the warm spot where Sakura once laid. The pressure of their weights on the dark blue sheets released a creaking sound, but was ignored.

Sakura sat up bringing herself closer to him than she already was, despite her condition, now she just wanted to kiss Sasuke over and over again until they ran out of breath. Sasuke pulled her closer again, wanting to feel her their bodies mingled together, only their clothes seperating their bodies from becoming one.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting themselves up from a seated positon to their knees. His tongue licked the lining of her bottom lip pleading for entrance, it was soon willingly granted as Sakura parted her lips, Leaving the teens to explore each other's caverns. _Sweet as strawberries._ He thought, inwardly smiling with satifaction.

_Minty orange and fresh. _She thought also at the same time as him, smiling between kisses. His hands left to roam over her, her curves, her back, and now her nice ass, massaging it under his calloused palms. It was something they've never done before, never experienced, and now, they let their bodies move on their own accords, touching anything bit of skin in sight.

sakura's small hands massaged his scalp and tugged at his raven spikes, feeling the soft teexture of his hair. She once thought, maybe it was some type of gel, but now, she felt them spiked up on their own, feeling his natural midnight blue highlights.

They broke away, panting and out of breath, feeling the same energy pumping back to their veins again, they wanted more. He wanted more of her, feel her, let her fill in the dark hole in his damaged heart, allow her, and only her to liquefy the thick ice layered around him, his soul, himelf. She was the only one fit for him. And he wanted to believe, he was the only one fit for her also. He wanted her to be his and his alone. He hated seeing Lee come out of nowhere embarrassing his Sakura in public with his weird youthful poems. And Naruto, even if they were like brothers, he despised seeing him asking her out right under his nose. He wanted her for himself. Him only, Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha's stamina was beyond terrific, the moment being parted for breath, just gave him an excellent access to attack her creamy neck. Her smooth flesh, tender under his touch, his lips placing butterfly kisses over her skin. He smirked at hearing a moan from her. She cocked her head to the side, granting him more access to her smooth flesh. She enjoyed it, the good feeling he was giving her, the pleasure of it all.

Her hands seem to want more, she tugged at his black t-shirt and made a move to lift it off him, but he grabbed her hand and looked at her with loving onyx orbs.

"Not so fast Sakura. We're just forteen." He said to her, still catching his breath from therir contact, and her sweet collar and neck. "I-I don't want to rush us into something we might regret." He whispered the last part against her earlobe, nibbing at it in the process.

She gasped and pouted her lips a little and agreed. But was still craving his his kisses again. Now, Sasuke too wanted to feel her again, her skin, her strawberry lips, so sweet.

Wihout warning, they both launched at each other again. Teeth clacking aginst each other, tongues challenging a battle for power. He moved his hands towards her chest area, fingers playing across the zipper of her red dress. 'Didn't he just say he didn't want to 'rush' us?' Her inner said smirking. 'Guess he can't keep his hands to himself huh.'

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as he zipped her dress open, revealing a fishnet bra covering his want.

The material became his enemy now, as he tugged at it repeatedly and soothed her back.

The Cherry Blossom eager as he was, finally found him distracted enough for her to remove his shirt. Absentmindedly, Sasuke lift up his arms from their destination and allowed the rosette to enjoy the sight.

Their eyes met, emerald bstared at onyx and smiled. Sakura cupped his cheek, while Sasuke placed his hands on her hips, feeling her curves through the fishnets. They leaned in again and invaded each other's mouth in a bruising kiss, tongues massaging against one another. Soft moans escaped her throat, urging him to touch her sensitive spots and kissing her there, caressing and feeling.

Sakura ran her hands over his chest, feeling the firmness, toned and irresistibly soft. Sexy.

She began feeling him, touching and kissing his chest, her hands going up to his shoulder blades and back over his stong muscled biceps like a cycle. He was just perfect to her.

His hands never wanted to release her, she was his nicotine, addictive, his drug.

He attacked her mouth again, her jaw and down her collarbone, she did the same and both reeched a spot quite restricted, the curse mark.

They gasped in unision and stared at each other, wanting to continue.

"Sasuke-Kun…I-" She hesitated looking down.

"I know Sakura-chan." He said to her. He knew she loved him, and he loved her back but couldn't say it. No guts? Pride? Shame? Neglect? He didn't know what heldd him back from saying three simple words. No, they weren't just words, they were… they were…

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke asked in a low deep voice, concern filtering through it as he motioned his hands towards her curse mark.

She sat back down with a thump and brought Sasuke down with him between her legs, their knees touching. She ran a soft small hand over the mark soothing the pulsing away.

"Oh, that. It's nothing." He knew it still hurt her once in a while, but shrugged it off for the moment.

"How long have I been?…" She trailed off, watching him run his hand through his raven hair. He was a bit uncomfortable at what she was about to ask. She didn't give him permission to just take her in. But then she was hurt, so that was a better excuse.

"Sakura, you've been in a comatose for merely three days. I used my sharigan to get you out of the curse." She looked down, feeling a pang of guilt. She was being a burden again to him, and she hated feeling that way, specially with him.

"Now I know how you truly felt that day. It was so horrible." She fought back the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall out. But she remembered something more important. Training… She thought.

"D-did you go training?" She asked him, puzzled, cauz he looked he'd been staying in here with her the whole time, his face expressionless but still, a tinge of exhaust.

"No. I skipped it." He said lowering his gaze on the bed. Noticing her dress down over her hips, he smirked and pointed at it, making her blush at the fact they were almost going to do something tempting and illegal in Konoha. Something that they would feel good about, but then would have to face the music afterwards.

She brought it back up and fastened the collar over the curse mark. It still pained her, but some rest eased it up a bit. He skipped training because of her. 'He does care.' She thought, smiling to herself at the thought. "You skipped training to watch over me?" She asked, the question sounding more like a statement, because it was. He did care.

"Aa." He simply nodded and leaned over to kiss again. They both wanted to deepen it, but thought better, before everything else gets out of hand.

They seperated after a few minutes, Sasuke still shirtless in the darkness, his abs became outlined by the moonlight peering though the window shades. Sakura finally glanced around her surroundings. Sasuke was always the neat type of person, even if he lived all alone, some things he probably had to lean solo. 'How depressing, I wish I could do something.' She felt the adrenaline flow though her body. He was so beautiful, it almost made her jealous sometimes, to think the guy you fell in love with is more beautiful than you. But what's best is that he loves you back, he cares for you too.

His room wasn't small, it was rather large, consisted of merely a large bed with dark blue sheets, everything was dark colored for Sasuke. And it suits him pretty well, his dark hair and personality, pale skin contrasted but still sexy. That drew Sakura in him more than anything. Some girls liked him for his body, his looks, or wealth even, and also his last name. But she, Sakura liked, no, loved him for who he was. That doesn'tt mean she hates his looks. She loved all of him, his saddened past affected her also, even if she wasn't related to him But anyone would feel this way, any good person wouldn't want him dead. He wasn't that much of a threat, was he? No he can't be. He's Sasuke, maybe a cold, aloof person, but Sakura was determined to change that. And she will. Even if it meant being back to the annoying girl she was to him. That kiss they shared meant so much to her, and she hoped it meant a lot to him too. Her first kiss, and him also, shugging aside the accidental one he and Naruto did.

She looked over and memorized his room, she's never been in his house before, let alone his bedroom. Two dressers were positioned at the side corners of the room, and two nightstands at the side of his bed, all were obviously manufactured with the same crimson wood, including the headboard with the edges framed by dark marble stones. The walls were painted with a dark blue shade and the Uchiha clan insignia in the middle. Two closets were adjacent to each other situated on the other side of the wall.

She guessed the other two doors were the bathroom and the the other lead outside the bedroom. Her eyes traveled down the floor, a navy blue carpet covered it, the material looking like a newborn poodle's fur, all curly and smooth.

His room smelled like him, it smelled like Sasuke with a tinge of cinnamon and surprisingly a scent of fresh lilies and cherry blossoms. 'Our flowers are quite popular neh. I knew he wouldn't burn them like Naruto said like week. He even took care of them. Another un-Sasuke-like thing. Soon we'll break his shell Sakura. Very soon.' Her inner rubbed her hands sarcastically. Realization hit her again…

"My parents must be worried." She gasped, whispering lowly more to herself.

Her parents are probably worried sick about her right now, even call Anbu. But they might think she went on a mission. She doesn't usually go off on mission without telling them, but she might pull off something and lie a little. If they found out she's been with Sasuke for three days, all sorts of thoughts would be running through their minds. They might think he kidnapped her, or worst slept with her, and held her captive. So there's no way she'll tell anyone about that, and the curse mark. Only Her and Sasuke would know. All this brings her back to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto.

Sasuke was having the same thoughts as Sakura, her parents might take everything the wrong way, and he might be severely punished and tormented by Tsunade-sama is almost like being under a three-day mangekyou sharingan set up by Itachi. He would make sure no one suspects anything until they're ready to say anything. But what about the dope and their sensei?

"How come Naruto and Kakashi-sensei didn't even check on us?" She was slightly worried, her sensei should've at least visit her, or Sasuke after their absences and probably yell at Sasuke for not coming to the training sessions three days straight.

And Naruto, she was anxious about him too, three days ago he saw her hugging Sasuke at the training grounds. His face was twisted with anger and hurt. Sasuke was intimately hugging her, their bodies were so linked together like they were exactly made to fit in perfectly. But Naruto wouldn't have that would he? He hated Sasuke for being the powerhouse, the most wanted for his unique skills and power, for his looks and personality. But everyone was meant to be different from each other. Naruto was good in his own thing. He shouldn't overreact over a simple hug. (A hug that meant the world to our Cherry Blossom.) Naruto doubtless skipped training that day and consumed dozens of ramen laughing his ass off and brushing aside what he thought of his crush and best friend's relationship. She smiled at the thought of Naruto and his ramen. That leaves her to Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama. She had serious explaining to do.

"Listen, Sakura…I-umm… you wanna…" Ok. Uchiha was never one to stutter but he didn't want to just rush in and say 'I love you Sakura-chan. Please be mine.' He thought it would be too corny and rushed. He decided to take everything slow before they do something hasty.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." She looked and searched for his onyx orbs. Her voice just sounded like a sweet melody to him. One he could never be deprived of, he simply loved everything about her. But has no guts to say it. His pride. He would have to say it soon before Lee or someone else claim her.

He continued. 'Fuck the Uchiha pride. It's her or my ego.' He thought. 'Her' His inner smiled in conceit over the outer defeated Sasuke. Destoying a quarter of his pride.

He cleared his throat, "You wanna go to Ichiraku with me tomorrow?" He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and saw the sparkle through her green eyes. Can't she be less beautiful. Natural beauty has always been his favorite, and Sakura was his favorite, his only one. He wouldn't regret any moment they'll be spending together, and careful for anyone not to be suspecious about anything. Specially Naruto, the Godaime and sensei.

"You mean, like me, you and Naru-"

"No." He cutt her off, when she was about to say the name of his rival/best friend/ brother. "Just you and me." He assured her, a glimpse of happiness in his eyes.

"You mean… like a date?" She rushed the last part, he might say yes by accident if it weren't. But he was for real. He really wanted this. He couldn't just make out with her and almost sleep with her just for satisfaction. But he wanted her, her whole self.

"Hn." He closed his eyes meaning yes, and snapped them open again just to meet blissful emerald pools of happiness.

'Oh my God ohm my God. This better be real' Her inner squealed, jumping like the twelve-year-old fan girl she used to be.

"Sakura? About you curse mark." She could see a bit of guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I was foolish and weak. It's my burden." She brought her head down in shame and tears formed at the corner of her eyes, soon leaked over the soft bed sheets. He saved his life and it meant a lot to him. Suffering from one curse mark was awful, but two, he might as well ask for fatality.

Sasuke brought her chin up to face him, and smashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. They parted and he looked at her. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll help you. You-you saved my life, and I won't just forgot it. Do you wanna inform Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama?" She bit her swollen lip, Sakura wanted to keep the curse mark a secret, but could she do it? It was almost impossible to hide anything in this village, they would suspect anything right away. She could try with the help of Sasuke. Sasuke, who knew he could be so soft and loving, so helpful and considerate? Now she knew.

"I'm going to conceal it." She said with determination. He ran the pad of his thumb on her blushing cheeks. 'Is it right for someone to be this beautiful?' He thought.

"I'll be there for you 'til the end." She gasped at his revelation, a lover's words.

It was another way of saying he loved her.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Ashiteru." They hugged each other, and Sakura's face was flushed at the contact with Sasuke's firm naked chest. She had the feeling of kissing it.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be rather complicated and I don't even need my sharigan to prove it to myself." She nodded, smiling in response.

If they were going to do this, it had to be done carefully and secretly.

The pair got under the covers and doze off. It was late and they had to get some rest to go training tomorrow.

Sakura forgot about the pain of the curse mark, while Sasuke half-slept and half-surveyed. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." She said in a whisper as sleep stole her right away.

He kissed her forehead, feeling the slight heat coming from her skin. "Good night to you. My Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke woke up sweating and panting, apparently the curse mark gave him a perilous frightning nightmare. He glanced over at his side, seeing the peaceful girl, limb intertwined with his, her arms around his torso like an embrace, like her life depended on it. She looked so beautiful to him, her short pastel pink tresses sprawledover her face, and that smile that fills his heart. He glanced further and noticed the curse mark, it will change her life completely. He fisted his hands at the thought of the man, the snake responsible for both of their suffering. Teeth clenched, sharigan blazing, he was furious all of a sudden. 'I'm going to kill him' He thought through a massive rage. Something was pulsing on the side of his neck, it was becoming painful, yet powerful. He felt the huge amount of chakra it sent pumping through his vein patterns. The curse mark.

A dark aura surrounded him, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes vaguely, they soon widened at the sight. Seeing Sasuke like this, the mark blazing and texturing his skin.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun. You Ok? Snap out of it! Come on." She grabbed his arm, felt his strong biceps tense at her touch and relax. Her touch, it releived him.

Despite his terrifying state, she kissed his neck, his jaw, runningg gentle kisses over every inch of his face, his chin, repeatedly, then his lips. He returned the kiss and everything grew intense, tongues fought a battle for dominance and Sasuke nipped at her bottom lip. They severed the kiss and Sasuke's curse mark faded away, leaving a twirling trio of commas. "Thank you. Sakura." He said in a low deep voice, avoiding her vibrant emerald orbs, he felt guilty for losing control. "So, Is there training today?" She broke their awkward silence, changing the subject of the curse mark.

"Yeah. My clone notified me earlier. Training will be held today at the exact same site at 8:02 A.M." He responded fighting off the laughter forming in his throat at the 02. Kakashi-sensei is really something isn't he?

She glanced around and saw what she was looking for, a wolf-shaped clock on the wall opposite to the Uchiha crest. It read 9:15, then she huffed, "Sasuke, we're an hour and fifteen minutes late!" As expected, Sasuke just heaved his shoulders and smiirked at her.

"It's already been three days, Kakashi-sensei must be concerned about our absence." She continued, still sitting on the bed, not making any move to get up. It was merely too comfortable. Sasuke looked around for nothing in particular and nodded. "Ok."

"What's our excuse going to be?" She asked sweating.

"Hn. We don't need one, maybe just say we were sick." He simply replied and got off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to head home and change or…" He turned and looked at her again. She was already late, having a lecture from her parents this morning was not on her list.

"Um, no time. Can I borrow one of your shorts?" She knew he was gonna say something like, 'no way in hell,- wouldn't that be a little suspecious?' But he didn't and he slowly wasn't the cold Sasuke with her. The raven-haired boy motioned her to the second closet, which was a little smaller than the first one, and in a flash, he disappeared in the bathroom. She got up, stretching, and feeling her back crack in the process, then headed towards the closets. She grabbed both knobs opening the larger closet instead of the one Sasuke told her to. Her eyes widened in shock, grim colors, black, dark blue, navy and darker grays. Not even his popular white shorts from genin. Sasuke had completely gone goth on her. His armgears, leg warmers and even his weapon pouches. All of his stuff were dark colored, not a single white, red at least, green nor yellow. And somehow it made her even more attraced to his personality, his nature even more than before.

She closed it slowly, hearing the water go off a little, then back on.

She opened the other closet, and "what the hell?", was all she could say.

The pinkette noted women clothing, not many, possibly dozens she saw now, even shoes.

She had a bad thought. 'Was Sasuke thinking about being a transsexual? Or is it another girl?' Her eyes narrowed at the last thought and a pang of jelousy raveled her.

She heard the bathroom door click and open, then quickly, she closed the closet instantly.

Sasuke quirked an ebony eyebrow at her action. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked, only in a dark blue towel, almost black, even his towels are gloomy, suits him.

"N-nothing. I wasn't doing anything." She answered quickly, a blush appeared on her cheeks, seeing him shirtless in nothing but a towel made her feel a weird unidentified sensation between her legs, making her private fruit pulse almost painfully. She ignored, but still felt the need to touch it, she tried putting it aside and observed him some more.

His hair longer than normal dripping wet, the liquid sinking and traveling down his chest to his toned abs, she couldn't stop the feeling, the aching between her thighs was getting out of control, she slowly rubbed them together, and absentmindedly released a soft moan. Sasuke too busy drying his hair heard it, but then shrugged it off.

"So, did you find anything?" He asked, she just stared at him, almost through him. He looked so hot, and that sexy smirk made her wet all over again. "Sakura!" He said louder. That seemed to snap her out of her state.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, no." She looked down.

"I think you went in thw wrong closet." The raven-haired chuunin walked slowly towards her and opened the closet she previously unbolted.

"Here, these are my brother's girlfriend's clothes. Something told me not to throw them away just yet." He gave her a light reassuring smile. Sakura stood silent.

"That was a good thing, considering your position right now." She still didn't say anything, he was so close to her, hair wet, naked chest. The feeling again, she felt it, the urge to touch him, caressing each other. 'Sakura, he's going to suspect us. Stop moaning.' Her inner shook herself as Sakura was releasing soft moans of pleasure from her thoughts. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued. "I even have my parents' too. It's the some of the only things I have left of them." He sounded so sad saying that. He sure missed them very much. She hugged him, regardless of the fact he was half-naked.

"Thanks." She immediately rushed to the bathroom aftewards leaving a blushing Sasuke.

"I do love her." He whispered. Not wanting to waste anymore time than they already did, he went to get dress, a wide collared black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Black pants accessorized with heavy chains and silver skull pendants, following by white and black wrappings and two similar fishnet gloves. He was about to pick out something for Sakura, but decided to let her pick on her own. She has better taste in fashion than him. He would've picked the darker clothes, and maybe they wouldn't suit her personality. It was already 9:30, and time was sure running out.

The bathroom door opened, and the steam invaded the room. Sakura wrapped in a white towel, looked and didn't see Sasuke there. She took the opportunity to get dress.

Sakura surveyed the outfits, some looked quite sexy to her, some a bit too reveiling. But she eyed one that definitely suited her personality. She picked out a white kimono top with wide sleeves embrodered with pink and milky cherry blossoms. A small Uchiha fan was sewed at the side , she hid it by folding the cloth and tied it, revealing her flat well-toned stomach. She didn't want to expose herself much for those pervs out there. Who knew where Jiraya-sama is? But still wanted to look stylish, for Sasuke. 'for Sasuke-kun.'

A pair of fishnets over her exposed cleavage, and knee-high black vinyl boots, short watery pink leather skirt accompanied with glossy white leggings. She pulled the similar black vinyl gloves and with that, the kunoichi was dressed.

Her hair still a bit damped from the shower, she dried it with the white towel earlier and put it up in a messy bun, leaving out her bangs.

Sasuke was still not back yet, and it was already ten o'clock. She finally got out of the bedroom and looked surprised, the hallway was long and dark, it seemed to have no end to her. Now she could see how lonely Sasuke is, leaving in a big house like this alone, no parents, nor relatives. Only him, a survivor of the Uchiha massacre. So depressing.

She continued her slow pace, along the way, she smelled something good. The pink-haired girl hasn't eaten in three days, due to her comatose, now she felt like she was craving to taste food.

'Maybe Sasuke's cooking.' She thought smiling to herself. 'No, silly me, Sasuke-kun doesn-t' She stared in disbelief, for the first time ever mesmerized by the beauty of the Uchiha manor. That's when she noticed the crimson wooden stairway aligned with the similar marble stone in sasuke's bedroom, but this one was red, it lead to further rooms of the mansion and whatever else was there. The profound ceiling dragging her in was

hypnotizing, beautiful. Then finally Sasuke in the kitchen. Wait, Sakura turned her head towards the scene again. Sasuke in the kitchen? Normal. But, cooking? weird.

He got two bento boxes ready then gestured her to come forward and claim her food. Rice balls and sushi for her with shrimp salad and strawberries and sliced apples at the side. His was consisted of rice balls also wrapped in seaweed, and tomatoes, fresh, juicy, mouthwatering fruits/vegetables. (**AN. I don't know what these things are. sorry.)**

"D-did you?-"

"Yes, now let's go, we don't have much time." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand, teleporting her out with him in a whirlwind of harmless fire.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I told you already, watch, teme did something to her. I just know it." The blond knucklehead ninja had been shouting at his sensei for about an hour and a half now. He was concerned about his teammates' absence, Sakura's anyways.

Since he found them simply hugging intimately at the training grounds, he hasn't seen them. Strange thoughts ran through his mind, he hated them, they were none of his liking.

"Naruto, calm down." His sensei finally answered him, putting his perverted orange book down surprisingly. If you get Kakashi-sensei to put that book that, it must really be an important situation. He was worried too, they both hadn't shown up for training for four whole days, including the day of Sakura's incident, which he wasn't aware of. (Yet.)

'I wonder what's up.' He thought. 'Even Lady Tsunade had been concerned about Sakura's absence, and I thought she had a extended shift at the hospital. They better have a really good understanding explanation. Specially Sasuke. It's not like any of them to do this.' He kept his sole eye in distance and finally saw a whirlwind of fire. 'Sasuke?' Yes, and yes Sakura. Together. He sensed their chakra getting near at an incredible speed. 'There they are.' The copy nin ignored the Kyuubi vessel's profanities and jumped off the comfartable cherry branch he was lying on. "Well. Sasuke. Sakura." He greeted them both, eying them carefully. Sakura was extremely different, her attire, her posture and an even brighter smile. The Uchiha was even more peculiar, his stoic poker face was more relaxed, normal and what? 'hands on Sakura's waist uh? I knew my sharigan and my sole eye were going to fuse one day. This is beyond possible.'

The pair approached their destination, and Sasuke removed his hands from Sakura's waist noticing his sensei's sole eye narrowing, then shoved them in his pockets.

Naruto finally noticing the pair, left his lecture of profanities he was saying to no one in particular and almost had a nosebleed. 'Sakura looked different, but stunningly hot. It took him a lot of courage and chakra not to jump her, or crush her in a bear hug, fill her with happy wet kisses. Then Sasuke, he seemed to get more attractive every single day. His cerulean orbs narrowed at the sight of him, looking at them suspeciously. He decided to find out on his own, but for the time being, he'll play along with them. Starting with,

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He exploded, waving his arms in the air. The pink-haired girl just smiled and adjusted her kimono collar over her curse mark. She couldn't risk showing any skin at her state. "We were so worried about you, for three whole days not seeing pink and green, we thought-"

'Here we go again. What a dope.' Sasuke thought, sighing.

'That hyper boy just won't shut up would he. He must've been really eating ramen, ang forgot everything.' Sakura thought to herself, smiling with her inner.

"Naruto, We? Who we? We everything." Kakashi-sensei spoke up looing at his suspeciously, telling him not to go on.

"Ok. Students, I believe you two have a perfect excuse for ditching training. You, Sakura, the Hokage went through isomnia because of your disappearance. The hospital was quite slow and with your absence, I guess it was a problem." The pair stood, Sakura with her head down in shame, thinking of an excuse, but Sasuke of course remained his cool, stoic features and listened to their sensei.

"Sasuke, what do you have to say?" The copy nin asked, he was getting a bit suspicious, and then it hit him. 'Those marks on her neck and collar bone. Love bites? Hickeys?' He thought bitterly. 'What? Sasuke too, he might have more hidden inside, since he's wearring a wide collared shirt. Should I be concerned? Yes, I am their sensei. these two know Konoha's policy. No _**underage sex**_. Sasuke knows better, and so as for Sakura.

"Sakura?" Explain these marks on your neck." He asked concerned. "And if I may include, cleavage." Sakura tensed at his question and got frightened immediately. Her cheeks were already red from embarrassment invading her whole face. Sasuke smirked at that, fighting off the powerful blush creeping its way from his neck to occupy his cheeks.

Naruto's anger was getting out off control, red chakra surrounded him, he was too out of control. The teen couldn't believe that Sasuke and Sakura did it. That's what he thought anyways at least. Anybody who notes those marks would only infer one thing.

Kakashi-sensei couldn't even know if he should be either 'proud' that his students found 'love?' or angry because he assumes they went 'too far.'

The copy ninja sensed a powerful chakra rising until it became rather dangerous. It wasn't Sasuke's, he was looking at said boy right now. However when he turned to his side and saw Naruto, his eyes widened, probably the one hidden under his mask was stunned as well. The kyuubi vessel could kill anyone now, his cerulean eyes toggled into a red bloody color, those pupils were the ones of a bloodthirsty fox, his whiskers darkened at the side of his face, the strong white canines lengthened down over his bottom lip. The teen growled like an animal, he was beyond furious. Just for Sakura? I think there's more to his behavior. "You!" He gestured a tan finger towards Sasuke, who was not surprised at all, not even a twitch. But Sakura, the pinkette was beyond frightened, she grabbed Sasuke's arm, clinging to it as if her life depended on it. Her bright emerald eyes were filled with anxiety, fear, she couldn't clarify.

Naruto never acted like this before, maybe when on a mission, he sees his teammates or clients hurt, then relies on the kyuubi power. But this case was different, right?

"You did this to her, didn't you?" His hands fisted immediately until his fangs, long fingernails expanded beyond normal length, scarring his palms, drawing blood.

"You slept with Sakura-chan. Isn't that why you've been missing for three days? Same time, none of showed up." Naruto thought about playing along with their act, but when he noticed the love bites Kakashi-sensei mensioned, his anger overpowered him.

"Naruto! God. It's not what you think. Its-"

"Then what is it Sakura?" Sakura couldn't find the right words for his sensei and the enraged Naruto. 'Sasuke-help' She thought.

"You too Sasuke, those hickeys. I mean, I read Icha-Icha, so I know what you two have been doing. I don't want to be right about what I'm thinking of you. I'll be truly disappointed if I am." For the first time ever, Team 7 has never experienced anything like this. It was just…

"'.Together." This time it was Sasuke who spoke up through gritted teeth.

He didn't know how it happened, but last night, they vaguely marked each other, and now Naruto and Kakashi-sensei being overprotective and the usual perverts just had to bring it up, much to his annoyance.

"Didn't you?" Kakashi-sensei sure wanted to get to the bottom of everything. He didn't want his students to look bad, or do something remorseful. Something that may ruin their reputation later on.

Naruto plunge at Sasuke with fury, his long fangs aiming for the Uchiha's neck.

"Naruto! Don't-" Sakura gasped, tears running down her cheeks. If this is how they misunderstood them, wait 'til they find out about their relationship. It might stay a secret forever.

**Chapter 3, I'm so exhausted. Was it too long? Too boring?**

**Your sweet reviews keep me breathing, you should know that by now. What do you want to happen next? Lemon? Angst? character death? Love? Punishment? You tell me.**

**I was kidding about character death.**

**Those who think Naruto was acting a bit overboard, don't worry, you'll find out why soon. There will be some Naruhina hints if you want.**


	4. Interference

**I know what all of you think, I took too long. Sorry, the chapter seemed to get me a long to arrange, and fixing grammatical errors and all of that. Enjoy this chapter. Expect some make-out sessions.**

**Recap**: "'.Together." This time it was Sasuke who spoke up through gritted teeth.

He didn't know how it happened, but last night, they vaguely marked each other, and now Naruto and Kakashi-sensei being overprotective and the usual perverts just had to bring it up, much to his annoyance.

"Didn't you?" Kakashi-sensei sure wanted to get to the bottom of everything. He didn't want his students to look bad, or do something remorseful. Something that may ruin their reputation later on.

Naruto plunged at Sasuke with fury, his long fangs aiming for the Uchiha's neck.

"Naruto! Don't-" Sakura gasped, tears running down her cheeks. If this is how they misunderstood them, wait 'til they find out about their relationship. It might stay a secret forever.

**Chapter Four Interference**

Her tears were already staining her cheeks, as she watched in horror.

Long claws aimed for Sasuke's pale neck, his muscles tensed a bit, throat dry. How could they not believe him? The guy never lied like that. He was sorta straightforward, he says something, believe it or leave it. _They are so protective of her._ He thought. _If I wasn't here nor interested in her, perhaps they wouldn't have let her get married. Hell, they're not even her parents. Why can't they just drop it. It makes me… uncomfor… don't you dare say that word UCHIHA! _

_That's it! The dobe has gone too far._

Naruto jumped just to receive a painful kick overpowered with chakra to the gut.

"Step away Naruto! Now!" Kakashi's sole eye (and so might the other one) expanded.

Kakashi just had to rub his eye again and again.

Sasuke quickly cloned Sakura to hide her spreading curse mark, it was she who kicked Naruto out of rage, fear and protectiveness of Sasuke, causing the curse mark to respond violently. "Now, I'm positive my sharingan eye's trying to fuse itself with my good eye." Kakshi rubbed his visible eye with the back of his hand, then saw two Sasukes there. He sighed shaking his head at his students' silly behaviors. "I'm going for a checkup."

He sighed again. "Try not to kill, or screw each other up." He said the last part glancing at the suspecious clones of Sasuke with a look that said; don't-think-I'm-done-with-you-two. Sasuke inwardly cringed at that, his face paler. He knew how grown-ups these days were a little straightforward and at the same time explicit about _'these things' ._

Naruto, out of the nine-tailed fox state layed on the ground rubbing his stomach. He thought about bolting away from what happened, the scene, the blinding rage of his crush.

It was odd really, but he couldn't until he got answers.

Slowly getting up on one knee, Naruto glanced at the two Sasukes, one who was kinda twitching his shoulders and rubbing its neck, and the other with beautiful blazing crimson eyes. Sharingan. Naruto thought obviously.

Sakura acted strange though, he thought something was up. Even if their teacher seemed to let it go so easily without questioning them further, he was curious and worried.

His Sakura-chan had been missing for nearly three days and now that she shows up, all hot and with a certain absent Uchiha along with her. The fact that they both were absent was peculiar and obvious enough at the same time for anybody. Did they? They couldn't, he thought. I was just overreacting over something that was merely coincidental.

Naruto groaned at the pain pulsing in his stomach, what the fuck did she do? The blonde fell back again on his stomach stirring in pain. She must've done something, that chakra-filled kick could've killed me. Why would she hit me? I don't recall.

_Boy! weak little brat, let me the hell out! I can kill the boyfriend and then she'll be all yours. Huh, what do you say? _The kyuubi container heard the demon's promises, offerings that he wanted to accept, wanted to choose but he was human after all except that demon, who lowered him in front of everyone because of what was inside of him. No, Naruto was still a human with a heart. _Leave me the hell alone! _He yelled inwardly at the psychotic fox behind the golden sealed cage.

Meanwhile, Sasuke awoke Sakura's inner, with a smirk as always.

"Who would've thought you held an additional spirit within you?" Sasuke only stated sharingan blazing beautifully, capturing the cursed chuunin cherry blossom in a small trance and the real unconscious ones' lips in a hot kiss that awoke her, then she deepened it, bringing her arms around his neck for more. "Ari…Arigatou…Sasuke…-kun" She muttered between kisses and soft faint moans.

"Irres…ponsi…ble…sen…sei." Naruto mumbled before passing out after his heated argument with the psychotic fox.

"Y'think dobe'll be fine?" Sasuke asked, 0.1% worried.

"Ummm…Sasuke and concerned about Naruto doesn't sound right." Sakura said giggling as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. He slightly winced at her strength, then relaxed.

"You know… the curse m-"

"No. No, no, no. Oh, no you don't, not that again Sasuke-kun." She cut him right off, placing her hands on her curvy hips, lips pouted like a child. Sasuke felt something twitching down there. Looking at her messy hair, the sexy ex-sister-in-law attire, it made him twitch down there. He couldn't resist. He surely couldn't. The attraction was present, the chemistry between them that had always been there and now he had a chance to claim her. She liked him, loved him, he knew that. And he loved her too, but just couldn't say it. Each time he reminisces his clan's massacre absentmindedly, those three words stung his heart, it pained his tongue and he was afraid the next time he says it, he might encounter the same familiar fate. For now, he'll keep it to himself.

He was going to live, he found someone that had been there all along with him and didn't notice it. Well, he did but chose to ignore it, chose that it was probably safe that way when Itachi was still on the loose. Now there's Orochimaru and his gay ass psychotic drudge Kabuto, (much like a dumb servant), Sasuke was still afraid to 'love' again, a love that he held for his brother and mother, well, father as well. He was afraid either his love would betray him, or be murdered. It troubled him, but for now…

With the aid of his incredible speed that much surpassed Edward Cullen, he pinned the pinkette to the blossoming cherry tree, capturing her pink lips hastily in a deep kiss. "Ummm…aa…" She moaned as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, still tasting sweetness. He roamed his hands at her sides, over her curves, reluctantly trying not to feel those soft breasts, massage them under his palms, he wanted to. However, too much action in public and the soon-to-be-awoken Naruto might cause trouble. Sakura enclosed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and their warm clothed bodies touched.

He wanted her so much, too much that he thought he was selfish. He pulled her up as she encircled his waist with her long firm legs. Suddenly, Sakura gasped at the unknown feeling in her lower abdomen sinking down to wet her private area. When she felt him rub against her front it was all bliss, hot friction. It felt good, but not at the right place.

She moaned loudly, too loudly for their secrecy. But it wasn't recognized by anyone right now. Because right now… they had each other.

Sasuke lowered her kimono top to her shoulders, placing a hand on the curse mark absentmndedly and wrapping his other arm around her for support. She tangled at his midnight spikes kissing him, thrusing and rubbing tongues, grinding against each other.

They were suffocating each other with the inability to separate. They were magnets.

New strong magnets, Sasuke and Sakura. It was so sudden, the attraction, the connection and chemistry, all went along with them.

"Umm..aaa…S-Sa-suke..ah-" She moaned blissfully as her raven haired boy assaulted her neck in a hot sexy way, flowing kisses over her neck and creamy shoulders, lower…lower… and… cleavage… Hickeys again… Then…

"Wait, Sasuke, not here." She whispered unevenly between moans and pants of breath.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop me Sakura…Sakura-chan?" He teased almost breathless from his meeting with her skin, chastely kissing her while he spoke.

A blush occupied her cheeks, then she captured his lips again with her swollen ones in a fiery french kiss. They parted several minutes later, Sasuke lowered her down unwillingly as she unclasped herself from him.

Sakura removed the longer midnight blue bangs over his charcoal inky orbs, these eyes that seemed to drag her within its depths whenever she sees them, it was a trance to her.

That was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he was hot of course, he was skilled, the eyes, his personality, the way he looked at her made her smile and blush all the time. She loved him and starts to believe he was feeling the same due to his ministrations and acts towards her. He made out with her at least thrice, that was not only for attraction nor self-satisfaction. She'll give him time, all the while in a close annoying attempt to fracture his shell. She will give him time to say the words and then it will be done, he'll be hers, she'll make sure of that. She'll make sure that she'll be his first and him to be hers, first love. Yeah, people may say they never get far, but this one will blossom. Right?

"They almost caught us Sasuke." Sakura whispered nervously.

"Yeah, gotta be more careful and when 'they're' ready, they'll know about…" He gestured towards him and her.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she rubbed the side of her neck.

"I am so glad we're together." She whispered as she brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Innocent, pure and sweet just like her.

"Yeah, me too." He simply replied as he smiled softly, one of the most beautiful smiles Sakura has ever received from him.

"Soooo…." Sasuke unusually trailed off, pulling his armgears comfortably.

Sakura shifted on one foot, averting her eyes towards Naruto's fallen figure.

"Come on, let's play a trick on the dobe. uhn?" Sakura suggested grabbing his arm to lead the way, not giving him a chance to accord. Sasuke gladly smirked as they ran together to Naruto's unconscious form thinking kami for Kakashi sensei's useless deparute. Giigling and hns… their trick was done with the help of Sasuke's sharingan.

"I see… nothing. No ruptures, damages, no internal bleeding. And definitely not a genjutsu nor any sort evolvement." The blonde sake lover pushed back her pigtails. "But…b-but… Tsunade-sama. There is no way th-" The copy nin stopped himself from revesling too much of unproven facts. About his 'students' of course.

"Uhhuhuh…ummm…" She placed her fingers to her chin in a thinking manner. "Maybe it's your books, don't you think? I mean, you're reading way too many of them. And it's affecting your eye. The other one too." Tsunade smirked, while he rolled his visible eye.

Kakashi made his way towards the door, but was stopped by a strong grip at his wrist. He slightly winced at the sannin's strength. "Come back in the next hour with your students for your next mission. Ok."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

"Say, Kakashi?" She asked, releasing his wrist.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Is Sakura Haruno alright? She was excused… well… off for four days, however habitually she steps by to train with me and Shizune. Haven't seen her lately. As she been training with you?" Every word she said was full of concerned.

"Right. About that. She and Sas-"

"Lady Tsunade, patient 413! Now. Paralysis jutsu. Four jonins, two Anbus. Three severely wounded bloodhounds on level 2, room 305. ASAP. Now I mean." Shizune trembled with Tonton firmly pressed against her chest. Tsunade hated being interrupted, but this was a severe situation. Her eyes blinked and she slightly blushed at the sight of the sharingan user…Hatake Kakashi.

"Saved by the bell." The fifth disappeared behind the door.

"Hello there, Kakashi-sama." Shizune politely bowed, hiding her blush.

"Please." He chuckled, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Please, call me Kakashi. No need for formals."

". Later."

He nodded in response and left in a simple puff of smoke.

"I. Am. So. Stupid. I mean what the hell was that Tonton? Couldn't I-"

"Oink." Tonton shook his head miserably, another one of her speeches.

"Ahaha… Sasuke-kun. Tickles…"

"Sakura…" Gasp!

"I sense something, someone."

"Huh? Let's go!" Uneven breathing, panting.

I wonder what's up with these two. Kakashi thought as he walked along the road leading to the training grounds, book in face.

He finally recognized their chakra location and came face to face with them. Only two.

"." He greeted suspecting the two.

Strange, I thought I saw hickeys earlier. They're gone? way too quickly, they're tricking me. very clever Sakura with your abilities and Sasuke with your clones. It's obvious enough for me to figure out, I'll just let them be for now.

"Where's Naruto? You didn't 'kill' him did you?" He said sarcastically.

The couple gulped in unision and glanced at each other.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" They answered in a choir, as if they studied the exact words they knew he will be saying. "Maybe he went for ramen. You know the dobe."Kakashi quirked a brow as if they've grown three heads.

"We didn't. Swear. Find out for yourself." Still in a choir.

"Ok. You guys are weird. Since your absence, you two have been acting odd. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Oh, look at the time. Sasuke you wanted to train with your sharingan correct?" Sakura tried to change the subject. Sasuke sighed in defeat, even he couldn't fool their clever sensei. Hell, he might already know or think why they were missing.

"Nice try Sakura. Really- Hey what's that on your neck?" Kakashi caught a small glimpse at a black puple-like mark on the base of Sakura's neck going behind her shoulder.

She saw Kakashi's eye searching for her mark and she quickly adjusted her kimono top collar and acted as if she was doing that out of habit.

"Kakashi, are we training or something? I don't have all day." Sasuke quickly changed the subject reverting to his old stoic aloof personality.

"Oh, right. Anyways, Tsunade has a mission for us, so you two may go ahead and meet me there in exactly an hour. No lame excuses. I'll get Naruto, he's probably at some ramen stand or something." The copy nin said.

"Hai." The couple faded away 'together' in a harmless whirwind of fire.

"I hope he's just her companion. So suspecious of them. Naruto's incident earlier might've indicated something. Part of me wants to get to the bottom of things, but how could I when I've got this?" He chuckled as his hand reached in his back pocket for a green and orange book. "Icha-Icha Paradise." Then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell are they?" The blonde woman cracked her desk with a single fist. (No chakra implied.)

Kakashi pulled at his vest's collar nervously, his eyes never leaving the Hokage's powerful fists, a giant anime vein on her temple and another on the side of her neck. Damn! She was so impatient in so many ways.

"I told them to go ahead." He simply said, avoiding her eyes. His eye met an irritated Naruto behind him. "Maybe they're h-"

"Hey." A whirlwind of fire blazed in, illuminating the late pair. Three pairs of eyes widened at the sight of them so close to each other all of a sudden. Was it getting suspecious or what? They quickly brushed their tardiness aside and move on to the mission's details. Tsunade, however, kept a close eye on the Uchiha.

"Finally, jeez." Naruto rolled his eyes at the pair- mostly Sasuke- acting strange again.

"Ok. We have a tiny bit of a problem." Tsunade said as she scanned the scrolls.

"What kind of problem Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, seriously? No book? Bummer.

"We're going to need two additional chunins on this." The blonde eyed the scrolls patiently, honey brown eyes never meeting with the ninjas.

"Aa. Got it. Ino Yamanaka and…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke nervously and her inner punched an imaginary three-ton boulder, her hair disheveled and face as red as Sasuke's sharingan with fury. Profanities were her inner's favorite. Sasuke saw Sakura's curse mark pulse under her kimono top, now he was worried. What the hell was wrong now? He had to do something to snap her out of her inner rage. He was blank, not good. He sat his attention to Tsunade again and thought of a plan.

"-Hyuga girl." She finished, and Sasuke sighed in defeat, he had to do it.

"Which one?" He said sarcastically as Sakura elbowed him to cease from bursting into a a bundle of laughs. Sasuke winced slightly from her strength. Damn! Tsunade, blame Tsunade for this, what the hell did she do to Sakura?

She paid no heed to her enraged inner who was busy smashing bulders-hopefully not her brain- because her rival was going to the mission with them. Sasuke.

"Nice one Uchiha. It's Hinata I want."

For some reason, at the mension of the shy girl's name, Naruto felt two pangs of emotions, one that felt like guilt which attacked him in the chest like a knife and another one he couldn't tell that sank in his stomach going lower to a certain area.

Must be the annoying fucker fox. Naruto thought darkly. He's really changing me, ain't he? That son of a demon… wait, he is a demon. That thing is trying to kill.

Wow! What else is new? A foreign voice rung through his head suddenly.

I'm going crazy for sure. Naruto forced his good mind to return to Tsunade as she just finished and didn't get to hear anything except that they needed Hinata.

"Why do we need them? We're already enough. Four is fine." Sasuke said lowly, his arms crossed and glancing at his teammate every second. He sure didn't want to get annoyed by Ino, Ino right? That's her name. Man, I almost forgot. I wish I did, it would've been less annoying.

"Four?" Tsunade laughed to herslef as everyone watched her, puzzled.

"Kakashi's not going. Why do you think he's gone?" She laughed at their stupidiy, didn't even recognize that Hatake was gone as soon as the pink-and-blue couple arrived.

The soft knock was heard and the three chunins glanced at it for a second.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Aa, thank you Kakashi, you brought just who I needed."

A loud shriek was heard as a girl launched at another one, bringing her down in what seemed like a bearhug and also akin to a struggle for dominance.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted as he saw what was happening in a blink of an eye and his curse mark pulsed at the side of his neck.

**I think there was a typo at the last chapter. Please look at the recap again and you'll see the difference. Next time on Obstacles of love: I don't know, seriously. If you wan to give me some tips or you want me to put something in there on their next mission or something, review! Please. I love reviews. Tell me what you think and the more reviews I get, the more I'll write. Oh, check out my other story 'Craving leads to this. It's an angsty dramatic and romatic one. Check my profile and you'll see.**


	5. Perilous Mission

**Chapter five**

_**Recap**_: A loud shriek was heard as a girl launched at another one, bringing her down in what seemed like a bear hug and also akin to a struggle for dominance.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted as he saw what was happening in a blink of an eye and his curse mark pulsed at the side of his neck.

"NOOOOOOOO! Please, please don't, don't do it! Nooooo!" A loud scream was heard from the snake's disgusting lair. The silver-haired medic slapped her again as his master watched from behind, legs crossed and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Kabuto, shove it down her hole." He hissed as the woman's eyes widened at this.

"Not again, please. Not that please. Ahhhhhh!" Her painful scream faded as her body started adjusting to the snake's tail. The man was sick, he would do anything to get answers, and by anything…

Kabuto forced the stiff snake in her opening, her bruised, battered, violated body trembled, her once soft creamy skin was now tainted, dirty.

Oh, how she hated it, she hated these assholes, she hated the lair that smelled like old snakes shedding their skin. Well they were technically molding hers. The dank cell that her body was forced to adapt to was enough to ask for a sudden death wish. She hated that they've cut her waist-length glossy turquoise hair, they chopped it down her neck. She was a kunoichi from the leaf and so was those other teen girls her age they've captured. Her twelve-year-old sister was in there, they made her watch her best friend get raped by a snake, a sick cruel bastard!

Tears fell at the side of her face, she didn't know what they wanted but the medic had repeatedly said something about a boy named Sasuke. Yeah, she's heard about him, they were in the same class, but there was no way in hell she was about to give any information concerning a shinobi in the leaf if that was what they were asking.

"Now, Ayami-chan, do you plan on telling me?" The snake purred disgustingly.

"I… I don't e-even k-know w-w-what you're talking about." She said shaking.

Orochimaru laughed again, he got up his chair, face turning serious all of a sudden.

He forced her to look at him, his sadistic smirk came back, it haunted her, she hated it.

She spat in his face, "Bastard," she faintly said as the medic nin puncture a vital point on her vertebral column with the tips of his index and forefinger.

"Kabuto, take her with the others and… place her with her darling sister to rot." He ordered, wiping the gruesome spit off his face.

"Is my master getting soft?" Kabuto said, bringing his lips on Orochimaru's cheek.

"Now, now. Save it for later Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru let him go with a full kiss on the lips. "Ah. Now I can't wait to get my hands on Sasuke-kun and that pretty little girlfriend of his." He laughed darkly, fading with the darkness. "They'll come willingly. I know it."

Cool sticky liquid dripped from the filthy walls of the cell, the stench of decaying organs and sour bones invaded the sisters' nostrils. Chained to a wall with her whimpering sister at the side, Ayami allowed the tears to slip from the corner of her pale gray eyes glassy and wet. "Yoko…" She sobbed at the grimy aquamarine-haired girl at her side, chained, naked and bleeding, her hair chopped like hers, round cheeks bruised. Ayami knew they had beaten and violated her a lot by the looks of her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could protect you, but…" She coughed, dark blood dripping from her mouth. "Sister."

"S-sis-sister… Sister Ayami? I…" The broken voice that belonged to her sister, Yoko spoke at difficulty. "W-what d-d-do they want wi-with us?"

"I don't know, but…" Ayami fisted her cuffed hands as best as she could, gritting her teeth, her chest heaving along with her medium-sized swollen breasts.

"They will pay for this."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Kabuto come into sight with a long vinyl stick, swinging it around like a piece of dog food.

Ayami flinched at the sigh of that thing, at least it wasn't the disgusting snake they penetrated her with moments ago, but this was still cruel.

Yoko trembled violently, she trashed around in her chains as if she's just been possessed by an evil spirit. "No, no, no, no." She muttered repeatedly.

"NOOOO! Leave her alone!" Ayami broke her chains, swinging a weak fist at Kabuto who didn't seem to notice because his attention was fully set on the small girl, Yoko.

Knocking out the revolting pervert with almost the remaining chakra she had left, Ayami pulled at her chains with a piece of the brick hanging from it, she quickly grabbed Yoko, pulling her small frame out since she was skinny and frail and got the fuck out of the shit hole Orochimaru threw them in for the last few weeks. "Yoko, hang on." Ayami whispered soothingly, an old brown robe barely covering her bruised form, and Yoko wrapped in stained blue sheets from the cell. This was going to be hard, with hardly any chakra left, an unconscious violated sister and possibly, a pissed Kabuto right at their tails.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN? SNAP OUT OF IT DAMN IT!"

His vision was blurry, but something that caught his attention was the blending blur of pale pink and platinum blonde. Why were they staring at him like that?

Then he felt a warm familiar hand brush his cheek and his eyes snapped open, his body felt like it just got out of an inferno. He felt the itchy pulsing pain of the curse mark, it made him angry and sad at the same time.

"If Uchiha doesn't wake up in the next three minutes and a half, I'm going to have to use the chakra-fused laser."

At that, Sasuke shot up with a frown and a nervous smirk.

"Why half?" Sakura added, checking for any side effects he could show later on.

"What happened? My neck, ow…" Sasuke winced at the pain, he hadn't experience this before and what puzzled him was that Sakura winced as well but tried her best to hide it.

"He's ok Grandma!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face.

"Alright, now on with the mission." Tsunade sat back at her desk, muttering something about crazy reckless teenagers.

"There's been a real big increase in missing nins these past few weeks. They didn't go willingly y'know." Tsunade spoke seriously with a glimpse of anger.

"Kidnapping has been proliferated, hn." Sasuke said o no one in particular.

"Exactly and you know what your job is. Find the tracks of these two girls, they've escaped a hideous horrendous hideout where the bastard rapes, beats, and tortures them to get what he wants. We don't exactly know what yet but you five can do the job."

"Grandma, isn't this suppose to be an Anbu mission?" Naruto gulped.

"Dobe? I thought you always wanted an A-ranked mission, chickening out already?" Sasuke smirked, glancing at Sakura then the others. The girls looked pale, even Hinata who was red all the time specially with dobe around. Sasuke got it, they might be risking their bodies in this mission. Come to think of it, he paled also, the thought of the bastard violating his Sakura right in front of him. That would be devastating for sure, not being able to get her first and watch her battle her way out of their grasp. Sasuke was determined now to go on this mission, whoever it is, he will make sure they rip to shreds.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, she knew who it was exactly but those were perfect for the job. With Hinata's byakugan that could lead them directly to the spot, Sakura's healing and super strength that could aid the captives, Naruto's loud mouth to keep them busy and his moves. Ino, well she can try to seduce them but the pretty blonde was too young, so her mind transfer would be perfect to occupy one of the bastards, lat but definitely not least is Sasuke. He can pretty much do all those with the sharingan.

"Look, if you succeed this mission, I will promote you the next status based on the reports also. So don't fuck this up."

"Lady Tsunade? There's kids watch your mouth. Uh, that sake, blame it on sake."

"Shizune? When did you get here?" Tsunade smiled nervously at her assistant who was probably about to give her lecture once the teens are gone.

"Doesn't matter. Jiraya-sama found out something today." Her dark eyes met Sasuke's for a moment and she gave him a sad look.

"This better not be about his new perverted book." Tsunade warned as the others dropped a sweat, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

A poof was heard, "Yo, someone said something about Icha-Icha?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" His students said through gritted teeth.

"What?" He winked the single eye at Shizune whose face was red and something strange at Sakura's neck. There wasn't any time now, so it'll have to wait.

"Okay, what is it Shizune? And what's up with your face? It red." Tsunade smirked and glanced at Kakashi who made his way out.

Shizune cleared her throat before speaking, "We know who the accomplice is and it is obvious who he's working for." Shizune spoke seriously yet softly.

"Go ahead." Tsunade gestured with a wave of her hand.

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"Orochimaru, that bastard." Sasuke said though gritted teeth and Tsunade immediately regretted sending him to this mission. One, Sasuke might actually listen to the snake and stay there. Two, Sasuke might get out of control and the curse mark would engulf his body, mind, soul and possibly hard leading to a rampage. A major one.

Sakura tensed at Orochimaru's name, she and Sasuke were almost the same now, with the curse mark and all. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep this hidden, maybe she should've listened to Sasuke and talked to Lady Tsunade. Maybe she should've told… Kakashi.

"I will gladly accept this mission." Sasuke said quietly, feeling Sakura's reassuring hand slide down to grab his colder one. He felt relieved, the curse mark's excessive pulsing cease and that same warm feeling in his heart. A simple touch like this made him feel that way? What if it was…

"Great. I don't want to regret anything. Sasuke? Don't disappoint me, if you know what I mean. I'm counting on you. Tomorrow at noon, you may leave." Tsunade kept an eye open, she watched as Sasuke didn't push her pink-haired apprentice away, in fact, she saw him relax and comfortable. Still, she needed to speak with Sakura alone.

"Now. Where is my sake?"

Shizune sweat dropped at her Hokage and sighed.

"Sakura, you need to tell Kakashi-sensei at least." Sasuke said as he grabbed one of her hands in his and placed it on her lap. He watched her, her movements, her sobs?

He wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb, bringing her chin up to look at him. Those onyx eyes that deeply penetrates her soul, she was drawn.

Sasuke's room was cold that afternoon, she gently pushed them both to lay on his bed and cuddled. Her nuzzling making him smile, he ran a hand though the soft pastel natural pink locks, twirling them around his finger.

She raised herself up on her elbows and kissed him, his soft cold lips blending with her warm strawberry ones. Her hands tangled his raven locks as his were laced around her hair curls. "Sasuke…" She moaned as his magic hands roamed her body, his lips placed gentle kisses around her neck, her jaw and chin. He kissed her face. Sasuke really loved kissing her like this, be with her but for how long? How long will they be keeping this a secret? Due to the curse mark and their absence. It'll take a while, but for the time being they'll have their time together.

Her hands left to pull at his black shirt and he stopped her from going to far… again.

She pouted and smiled as he flipped them so he could be on top and this time allowed her to pull at his shirt. She ran her fingers along his muscular torso, admiring every aristocratic feature that belonged to him only. (Itachi's dead, so the hot looks are his only now.)

"Sakura…"

Her kimono top was gone now, leaving the mesh tank top underneath and a simple lacy black bra. She blushed as Sasuke fumbled with the hem of the material and the look of annoyance on his face. She grabbed his hand gently and led him to the right zipper, her eyes never leaving his. "Sasuke-kun… Make love to me." She whispered as her lips connected with his in a sweet slow kiss.

Sasuke was lost, he didn't want to make a move too soon, especially if they have a mission tomorrow. Should he do it? He wanted to, he loved her, but was he ready? Why she as well? He didn't want to make any mistake and he didn't want to take her innocence.

"Are you sure about this Sakura? You'd like me to take your virginity?"

Sakura blushed, she hesitated and said, "No."

Sasuke was left dumbfounded, he was about to get up but she stopped him with another fierce kiss. "No, I'd love you to."

A smile crept up his face now, nothing could go wrong now, they were in love and no obstacle was going to stand in their way…

"TEME! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto was outside his apartment, banging on the door for who knows how long, finally he opened it…

"Dobe"

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered as she hid her half-naked form behind her lover.

**Finally, I thought I was going to die. Next chapter will have more drama, more scenes and possibly more make-outs. Please review, so many add this to their favorites and did not review. A simple word would be fine too. As long as you hit the review key a the bottom of the page.**


	6. The dark inner

**I took way too long to update! What? Was it like nineteen days! Sorry, someone else had my laptop, now I am sort of writing again.**

**The dark inner**

_**RECAP: **_A smile crept up his face now, nothing could go wrong now, they were in love and no obstacle was going to stand in their way…

"TEME! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto was outside his apartment, banging on the door for who knows how long, finally he opened it…

"Dobe"

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered as she hid her half-naked form behind her lover.

Sakura gasped as Naruto burst the door open, his footsteps loud enough for them to hear from Sasuke's bedroom. Luckily, his house was big so Sakura would have time to hide.

"Dobe can be such a dober dobe." Sakura heard Sasuke mutter with a slight hue of pink on his cheeks. She laughed, did that even make sense? What he said?

"No, Sakura. It doesn't." Sasuke whispered against her ear.

"Oh." Yea, he was reading her mind through her eyes and actions. What a genius!

"I'll deal with him." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Sakura nodded, hiding herself in one of Sasuke's large closets.

* * *

Sasuke's heart was thumping quite loudly behind his rib cage. Why the fuck did Naruto always have to interrupt? Why does everyone keep on interrupting them anyways?

Thank God he wasn't at his old apartment, or Naruto could've just ran straight into his bedroom, which was at the end of the hall, opposite from the front door.

He caught sight of an orange and yellow blur running almost hysterically at the bottom of the stairs, clearly lost in his big house.

"DAMN THAT TEME! HIS HOUSE IS LIKE A FUCKING MAZE!" He heard the blonde yell, then a loud crash was heard…

It came from upstairs…

"Sakura." Sasuke said, alarmed as he ran, forgetting about the blonde who was practically robbing his fridge. He better not touch my tomatoes. Sasuke thought bitterly before running towards his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura's mind collided with darkness, it was almost too real to forget.

The pain…

The throbbing ache on her neck…

The pulsing sensation…

Oh, and the screams…

They weren't her own…

They were her parents'…

Her friends'…

They were also… Sasuke's…

"Dear Blossom…" The threatening chuckle of the snake resounded in her ears.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed, clutching her head furiously, her hair disheveled, her bright green eyes wide from the shock.

Sakura wasn't meant to be engulfed by darkness, the one Sasuke was possessed by, the one she had been trying to get him out of. She was meant to be happy and cheerful, loved and cherished, she was supposed to be treated like a sakura.

"Two is always better than one, neh Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, her head glancing in all directions to find him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled in desperation, never losing hope.

She could make out the silhouette of his lean figure in front of her shaking form, blazing red eyes were spinning gorgeously without a single blink.

She could only see how his sharingan was spinning so fast and dangerously powerful.

In a blink, he was gone and she heard the slashing sound of a ripped appendage, followed by the sound of a cracked bone…

A very dark red liquid was pooling beneath her, making her shiver in fear, goose bumps to coat her arms. It wasn't her blood but… It scared her…

_You always have to be scared of everything! Do something useful for once!_

_**Who are you? **_Sakura asked the voice that resembled her inner.

_You are so dense sometimes you know. I'm your inner, your cursed inner._

_**Wha- What happened to you?**_ Sakura found herself even more terrified than before.

Her inner laughed darkly at her, which sent a chill to her spine.

_Stop! Shivering! _Her inner screeched.

Sakura couldn't look around since it was dark and so, so cold.

Her body was numb, all she could do was lay there until this dread was over.

_Sasuke can't always protect you, you know. He has his own curse mark and Orochimaru to worry about. Take this mission for an example, he wouldn't stand there to protect you._

_He would go all the way and fulfill the mission until he gets the rank he deserves._

_You would just serve as a burden, or worse, a pawn. They're going to rape you too! And you won't have the chance to give yourself to Sasuke. You will always be-_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **_Sakura screamed, clutching her aching temples and itching ears. Her inner was never this callous or discouraging. She was always cheerful, yet violent. Sakura was sure this curse mark came with a dose of insanity because of this.

All this was ruined because of Naruto's interference, but hey! He was her friend.

_I'll never be the same again because of that stupid curse mark! You were suppose to stand there and let him get bitten again!_

_**No! No! No! Leave me alone!**_

_As you wish. But don't think I will not come back again._

Sakura's mind was full of noises, ones she recognized as her own, ones she didn't notice at all. This was hell!

"Sakura!" Her head shot up to glance towards the direction of the voice, but terror was still engulfing her.

Her skin started to burn, an itchy feeling that rand from her neck to her arm and the side of her face. The curse mark!

She lost herself, her mind went vacant, her body wasn't numb anymore, however she was out of control.

* * *

Sasuke was fortunate, his sharingan helped him get inside Sakura's mind. He was left dumbfounded, her mind seemed so different than before, he didn't spot her giant inner, the one that always tried to grab him and squeeze him between her breasts. All he saw was the dark red liquid that was swallowing the space. And the huge bloody pale pink and white cherry blossom hanging in the air.

That, was different.

A chuckle interrupted his thoughts, it was obviously Sakura's, but it was so different.

It was dark, evil…

Her figure appeared before him in a flash, his sharingan allowed him to see in the darkness-which was very helpful.

"Sakura." He whispered, his hand reaching to her.

"I'm not Sakura." She said angrily, the curse mark tattoos, tinting her body worse than it already had.

**Man, it's so short! I know but it had to be that way because of the plot.**

**Next chapter will be sort of dramatic and possibly Sakura will get out along with Sasuke, and Sakura will fulfill the mission with her team. And it will be longer!**

**1) Do you want Sakura's inner to stay dark?**

**2) Or she has two, one is the curse mark and the other, her cheery violent inner?**

**3)Or it was all a nightmare caused by the curse mark?**

**P.S. Third choice is really a waste.**

**Ok, please review! And decide.**


	7. A new Inner and confusion

**It's been over a month right? My excuse is sorta lame. I was working on my other fics and my favorite one to write now is 'Charming Haruno' Here is chapter seven, a bit confusing.**

**

* * *

A new inner and confusion**

**RECAP: **"Sakura." He whispered, his hand reaching to her.

"I'm not Sakura." She said angrily, the curse mark tattoos, tinting her body worse than it already had.

_

* * *

Naruto was mad about almost everything._

_He realized how he had been tricked when he found himself sleeping rather uncomfortably on a chair in the middle of the forest of death, tied and his mouth sealed with nothing but a jutsu that pressed his lips together._

"_TEME!" He had yelled as he tried to rip the ropes from him._

"_Chakra binds, courtesy of Sakura-chan." He muttered sarcastically._

_He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply… waiting._

_He smelled something, something good._

"_No way!" He exclaimed, blue eyes shot open to glance around for the beef spicy ramen._

_The hot steamy bowl of noodles hung loosely in the air above his head, cooked and still hot. Those two were really mocking him weren't they?_

_The blonde struggled, hard as if his life depended on it._

"_FINALLY!" He yelled in victory._

_As he approached the bowl of ramen, he laughed almost evilly to himself._

"_Come to papa…" He whispered as his hands reached for the bowl._

_Poof! It was gone._

"_Replacement jutsu! Teme and Sakura-chan!" He vanished as he ran after them._

* * *

"You can't keep this up Sakura." A deep voice said tonelessly.

"I told you already, I am not Sakura." She replied darkly.

Her mind became darker, Sasuke found himself lost and confused in there.

As scary and cold it appeared to be now, Sasuke was not afraid, he had been in worse dimensions, he had endure worse pain. But could Sakura handle it? Because she was clearly losing her mind.

A blur of pink flashed before him in a blink, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sakura." He was becoming annoyed at her now, yet he could not blame her though it was not her fault. The curse mark was becoming a true pain, it was indeed.

Sasuke closed his eyes for three whole seconds, sharingan activated he followed her breathing rate, no luck. Now, heart beats…

"There." He whispered, smirking in victory.

He grabbed her leg suddenly, pulling her towards him with much force. She didn't kick nor scream but let herself be dragged towards him as her own smirk formed on her face. Sasuke finally snapped his eyes open, feeling weight on top of him. Sakura was straddling his hips, a dark smirk on her face, half of her body was tattooed with the burning taint of the curse mark, she was… topless. A cool air hit his chest and he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, what the hell happened?

He was only wearing his boxers, his chest in plain sight, and his hands chained to nothing in particular. Everything else was swallowed up by darkness.

"Sakura." He warned as she walked towards him with a devious smirk on half of her face.

A strange light glowed on her figure, revealing the burning tattoos of the evil curse mark.

_Damn that gay Orochimaru! _

"Sasuke, help me…" A soft voice echoed in the darkness.

"Shut Up!" The half-naked Sakura snarled as the curse mark spread further.

She hadn't wince once, but the real good Sakura-chan would scream in agony.

Sasuke had the opportunity to make a move, at most kick her but he refrained from injuring the teen even if it were not the real her.

"Sasuke, just trick her…" The voice echoed again but the other evil Sakura didn't hear.

Sasuke became frustrated, he had to something before Sakura regretted it.

_Who will regret it?_

Damn! Where was his inner when he needed him most?

Sakura ran her hands over the lining of her shorts, tempting to get them off.

Sasuke gulped, a moment ago he would've helped her even to get them off but now, she was not herself. She was not the Sakura he knew.

"Sakura, you don't want to now. Sakura, wait." Sasuke activated his sharingan, red blazing.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" She purred as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke smirked.

"No!" The cursed Sakura yelled as a white light erupted from her eyes and mouth, forcing the curse away from her body. "You tricked me!"

Sasuke sighed as her mind became sane again, the flowers and rainbows coming back, taking their rightful place. His clothes were back, thankfully and last but definitely not least came Sakura. Clothed, mind you. She laid gently on a bed of cherry blossoms with a calm smile and peaceful face.

Sasuke joined her, even if he was a bit uncomfortable here, where it was a bit girly with all the flowers but Sakura was here.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Just say my name and she'll leave me alone." She whispered to him as he smirked.

A loud crash interrupted their peaceful moment, both gasped as everything vanished and they came back to the real world.

"Dobe."

"Naruto." They both muttered.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was bound to find out anyways, they'll just have to tell him, except for the curse mark Sakura now possessed and the extra dark inner that has a huge crush on the curse mark and a strong lust for Sasuke.

* * *

"That dobe robbed me…again!" Sasuke said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Again? I thought you calmly surrendered and gave him your ramen boxes?" Sakura raised a curious eyebrow.

Sasuke picked up the remaining of his crushed tomatoes-if you look closely, you'll see a lone tear escaping his eye.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the wet tomato.

"No, I'm not crying over stupid tomatoes." He quickly said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Right, I didn't even say anything." Sakura said as she picked up the rest of the groceries on his large kitchen floor.

_**Why does Sasuke live alone. In such a big house? **_Her inner flailed her arms around.

_Don't ask me!_ Sakura replied as they threw away the rest of the crushed groceries.

"What's this?" Sakura asked she noticed a piece of paper hooked on the fridge, large bloody comic-like words printed in bold letters.

Sasuke snatched it with anger and read the weird, yet explainable words.

***~Revenge!~**

Sakura sighed, slapping a hand over her forehead.

But steam was literally escaping Sasuke's ears, angry steam.

Sakura looked at the clock and gasped, really not for an excuse.

"Oh, look at the time. My parents are going to freak! See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled as she kissed his lips chastely and headed out.

_**That kiss just saved you man! You could've blown up your own house because of cherished tomatoes! **_Sasuke's inner laughed hysterically.

_Shut up!_ Sasuke cleaned up his kitchen, thoughts about an orange ninja with a broken neck in his mind, and a naked Sakura too.

This mission is going to be like hell!

* * *

Sakura was frightened as hell about her parents' reactions towards her.

From when her mother offered her a glass of milk and a couple of baked cookies with melted chocolate, patted her silky hair, to when her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and said it's ok if she had a boyfriend that was on her team and she could spend the night.

"What the hell happened after that?" Sasuke asked as they leaned over the walls of the village's gates. His expression was weird to Sakura, he was holding back a smirk of victory. He knew what he did, specially if a certain sharingan is involved.

Sakura just sighed, then it clicked. Red eyes that she thought came from them worrying but really were Sasuke's sharingan!

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched as if she found a million dollar bill.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist, feeling her warmth against him.

"Getting a little friendly here aren't we forehead?" A sly voice interrupted.

Sakura reluctantly pulled away from her lover, a blush present on her cheeks.

"Hey pig." Sakura hid her blush from her best friend.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Sasuke looked confused, he thought it was some kind of insult but when both girls three themselves at each other in a hug, he blanched, confused and mistaken.

Sasuke felt another chakra presence, it was sweet and calm, it almost made him feel refreshed but it was not really his type.

He turned around and met soft lavender eyes, dark blue hair that was glossy and clean and a round face that held smooth features.

"H-hi Sasuke-san." She greeted.

"Hn. Hinata." Technically, not using suffixes are rude but this was Sasuke.

She bowed silently, her hands playing absentmindedly with the zipper of her lavender jacket. _**Matches her pretty eyes. **_Sasuke's inner smirked.

_So? It's like you're saying Hyuga Neji is pretty._

_**Oh! My bad. Just remember Sakura's over there and… that's Naruto's chick.**_

_What? They're not even together! _Sasuke pushed.

_**Hey! Pink-haired girl over there, stop fantasizing over a Hyuga girl, the cousin of your rival and she has a crush on your best friend.**_

_Shut up! I'm with Sakura!_

_**I know, you don't want to hurt her too, or loose her to the dobe.**_

Sasuke lowered his gaze, keeping his eyes away from the girl he would've never paid attention to. Maybe it was hormones, someone as quiet as him, cute.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" Sakura and her beast friend, Ino greeted.

"H-Hi, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Now., we the hell is that idiot!" Sakura looked for her teammate Naruto.

Sasuke was really looking, his sharingan was actually activated to see beyond those trees and mountains.

A soft shuffling was heard behind him and he looked to see Hinata with a blush on her cheeks. It's obvious, she liked Naruto.

Her byakugan was activated, she spotted Naruto obviously.

"N-Naruto-kun is c-coming." She whispered, adjusting her matching lavender backpack.

"Hn." Sasuke forgot about Naruto's payback a long time ago, sudden thoughts of Orochimaru and his sick thugs came back to him.

They had a plan of course, they knew what to do if something happens.

This mission, if they passed it, they would get promoted to a higher rank.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" He first saw his teammates, then his wide eyes soften as they landed on the pretty Hyuga standing next to a pokerfaced Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He waved his hand to her, oblivious for why she was so red in the face. He pretended to ignore a fuming Ino beside his crush.

"You idiot! What about me!" Ino punched the blonde upside the head.

"Ow!"

Sasuke sighed as well as Hinata when the rambling began between the blondes and the pinkette. "Annoying." He muttered as he shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun! How about we go some place private to discuss the plans for the mission?" Ino asked slyly, a glimpse of flirt in her eyes.

Sasuke just stared ahead, as he leaped from branch to branch, Hinata beside him with her byakugan activated, silently giving him the hardest directions.

His mind was debating on sending this blonde girl home or punch her in the face.

_**Option 2 seems fine with me.**_

_Shut up!_

Sakura was two feet behind them, Naruto beside her with a large grin on his face.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to anybody at this time, not even when Ino was trying to steal her man right in her face.

_**You know that pedophile has bad news written all over him Sak. **_Her inner said.

_I know, I'm worried about…_

_**Yea, me too. He might also tell the others about the curse mark.**_

_This mission was suppose to be fulfilled by Anbus! Not us chuunin!_

Her inner sighed. _**It's time to kick some ass, Hey! Ino's bugging our man!**_

All thoughts about the curse mark were flushed down the toilet as Sakura ran faster than light to push Ino away from her man.

"Forehead! That's not fair!" Ino yelled as she stumbled over a crooked branch.

Sakura just smirked and acted as if she were annoying to Sasuke.

* * *

No one knew how the night came so fast, but the group settled near a clearing, not bothering about the time, since it was involuntary.

Sasuke took charge of the fire of course, Ino and Sakura went to search for wood, while Naruto went fishing. Hinata sat quietly on a log, examining what seems to be her swollen ankle. Sasuke was a little curious but he managed to shrug it off.

Then he heard her wince in pain, she pulled on a small piece of wood that was stuck on her ankle. Sasuke walked over to her and kneeled so he could face her ankle.

"Hn. May I?" He asked, his tone hiding any hints of worry.

"I…I…" Hinata nodded and allowed the aloof boy to examine her ankle.

His touch was so warm and soft, but she paid no heed to it as she had a crush on Naruto and not his best friend.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together, not in annoyance but in slight confusion.

Her ankle was poisoned, he had to wait for Sakura since she was an expert in poisonous things like these.

"You've been poisoned Hinata. Sakura will take care of it." He said, not once remembering to let go of the lavender girl's ankle. It's not as if he liked her or already attracted to her, but he was just concerned.

Hinata nodded, her fingers playing with the zipper of her jacket.

He heard laughter and giggles coming from the woods, and he sighed.

"-Hot! He's the best you say!" Ino stopped at the scene as well as Sakura who dropped the logs on the floor.

She didn't say anything, she didn't want everyone else to get all suspicious.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata." She said slightly clenching her teeth.

"Sakura, Hinata has been poisoned, check her ankle before it spreads." Sasuke said, unaffected by the girls' sudden actions.

Sasuke forgot about the ankle, seeing Hinata's face red and Sakura's eyebrows drawn together, her lips pressed together.

Even Ino was quiet and when did Naruto get here with a fifty-pound twin fish over his shoulder? Ok, so what the hell seemed wrong here?

_**More like what's wrong with the picture?**_

_What picture?_

_**You're holding her ankle like a lover who's about to fuck his woman!**_

_Oops! Oh man Sakura!_

Quickly letting go of the girl's ankle, careful not to drop it to hard because of the poison, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

Everyone was still staring at the pair with an unknown expression on their faces.

"What?" Sasuke turned away, his jutsu ready to make another fire.

* * *

"Oh, I get it. The strange branch with the yellow tint. It's poisonous. You're lucky you haven't passed out from it." Sakura forced a smile on her face.

Hinata might be shy and quiet, she was not stupid.

She knew Sakura was troubled by just Sasuke worrying, (If you could call it that) about her ankle.

"S-Sasuke-san d-didn't want me t-to be a b-burden to the team…" Hinata blushed.

"It's ok." Sakura smiled at the girl in lavender as she dipped the antidote on her ankle.

_**See? He is the cold Sasuke, he wasn't interested in her!**_

_Guess you're right._ Sakura inwardly sighed as she finished her work.

"Forehead! You didn't tell me why you're wearing this!" Ino tugged at Sakura's black vinyl long-sleeved turtleneck and her long tight pants.

"N-no reason." Sakura forced a meek smile at the loud blonde.

"Whatever hideous forehead! I'm going to Sasuke-kun." Ino beamed but Sakura didn't pay attention, for she knew not to anger herself because of a certain dark inner.

**

* * *

Next chapter will have some action hopefully and some SasuSaku, duh. I wouldn't want to hint any other pairings if some of you don't like them so I don't know if I should.**

**Sorry about the SasuHina moment, it was meant to show how Sasuke can care about others other than himself, so Hinata seemed like the right choice.**

**Oh, I almost forgot... Review please!**


	8. Closer

**Ok, I got an excuse... WRITER'S BLOCK! GOD! I hate those with a sicker passion than passion itself (that made no sense though) Anyways, review plz. u guys haven't!**

**

* * *

RECAP: **"Whatever hideous forehead! I'm going to Sasuke-kun." Ino beamed but Sakura didn't pay attention, for she knew not to anger herself because of a certain dark inner.

**

* * *

Closer**

And so Orochimaru's plan had worked, not only were leaf ninjas on their way to his hideout, Sasuke was coming with them and he would make sure to lead them to the right place.

As he finally released all his victims and sent them back to their home villages, beaten, broken, abused, violated, raped, all other horrible things, he sat back to his high chair to wait for his preys.

Yes, preys because he was also waiting for the pinkette.

"This should be fun…" He hissed with a dark smirk in the darkness.

Orochimaru had actually kept a girl because she had wanted to do anything to stay.

She was the only one who didn't complain when he had ordered Kabuto and his other minions to violate her. She was the only one who accepted and wanted to stay because she had said there was no such freedom where she had lived.

At some point, he had actually wanted to feel sorry for her but he decided against it when he realized the meaning of 'snake.'

"Lord Orochimaru." A servant from sound kneeled before him.

"Yessss…" He hissed.

"At their pace, the chuunins will be here in about one hundred and fifty-five minutes." He said with respect.

"Sssssss… Sasuke…and that pink beauty." He whispered to himself. _The things I could teach them… They will be mine…_

* * *

"Teme! You better not be going the wrong way!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored him, his sharingan on and scanning the area.

"Hinata." Sasuke turned to her.

"R-right." Hinata nodded, knowing what to do.

Sakura and Ino were silent, which was quite odd, but both were side by side.

Sakura was ready for battle as Ino was busy on a small mirror to fix her hair.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head and smiled at her best friend's actions. Ino wouldn't be Ino without this.

"S-Sasuke-san? Four of them are close." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, his sharingan activated and ready for any attacks.

Sakura sped her pace to reach Sasuke but Naruto blocked her path, hopping the trees backwards, his hands behind his head.

"Naruto." Sakura growled.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" He waved and wrinkled his nose.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Naruto! Out of the way dumb blonde!" Ino shoved past him with a pale face and too much makeup.

"Tch, blondes." She repeated as she hopped beside Sasuke and Hinata.

Sakura had to laugh at that one, Ino was being… well…

Naruto still didn't get it and when Sakura pointed to their hair colors he had sighed then,

"HEY! INO! YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" He yelled but forgot to turn around and stumbled down the trees onto the ground.

"Damn it. Loser." Sasuke said angrily.

Hinata looked shocked but blushed anyways.

"Sasuke-san! There's…" She narrowed her eyes to the left, then right.

"Naruto-kun! Get down!" She screamed and threw herself downwards towards the blonde. "Hinata-" She fell on top of him, both laying on the ground and panting, eyes wide. Naruto gulped but made no move to get the extra weight off him. The warmth felt nice to him, of course he wouldn't get her off, plus…

"Hinata-chan, I think you just saved my life." He whispered, his face inching towards hers. Hinata quickly pulled herself off him and wiped the slight dust off her jacket and pants. Naruto got up himself and met an angry Sasuke, a bickering Ino and a serious Sakura with a hot-head. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. All pointed to the left and he saw the huge weapon stuck on the hard oak.

The sharp curved metal with a large brown string hanging on it.

Naruto glanced at the weapon and back at Hinata, he gulped nervously and dropped a frightened sweat.

"Positions." Sasuke said quickly as he avoided a simple shuriken that flew his way.

Sasuke glanced quickly at Sakura, checking if she was unharmed but he wouldn't show that to the rest. She was ok, her short pink hair flew behind her, few strands hiding her beautiful green eyes…

Sasuke shook his head and averted his eyes from her. The mission…

And as he quickly knocked the next few kunais with his, he got in a stance for the real action. "You know your titles." He said to them, his sharingan blazing back and forth and he was very grateful that neither his nor Sakura's curse mark was active.

"I don't know my position!" Ino screamed as she glanced from every direction.

Everyone dropped a sweat but stood at their positions nonetheless.

"Hn… Idiot." Sasuke muttered and nodded at Hinata.

"Hai…" She said softly and went behind Yamanaka.

"I-I'll cover f-for you I-Ino-chan." She stuttered.

Ino raised a brow but did nothing but stare afterwards at the Hyuga girl.

* * *

"You know, we could just kill the others with the switch right?" Kabuto noted.

"Yessss, but I want to have some fun. And it will be good to see what they can do. Specially if orange fox-brat is with them."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at his master's choice of words, then let it go.

Sometimes he wondered why Orochimaru liked to toy with his victims, it only resulted in him having to get there himself and die from trying to kill them, then he has to order Kabuto to get him a new body from his old freezer room.

Kabuto sighed, but complied nonetheless at his requests.

"When they get here… Make sure my new pets get the best service they deserve."

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama." He grinned at his master and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Get down!" Sasuke rushed to the girl entering the scene, tackling her away from the kunai/paper bomb. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and got off her before some people got the wrong idea. His guard still on, he glanced quickly and saw how everyone fought enemy after enemy.

_That's odd._ He though curiously. _Not only are they weak… They're!_ He gritted his once more, tightening his jaw in realization.

"Get back." He muttered to the stranger girl, she merely nodded.

"Sakura." He called from his transmitter.

"Hm? Sasuke-kun? You're ok? Are you hurt in any shape or-"

"Sakura." He cut her off. _Jeez!_

"Oh, sorry. I'm just scared. My curse mark won't stop itching as well as my hands and I got quarreling inners in my head, splitting my brain in half and I have-"

"Sakura." He sighed. "Evacuate the spot. Now, no questions." He said finally, clicking off and not waiting for her to answer back.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She repeated constantly but the line was dead on the other end. "What are you up to?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Not much fighting scene but wait plz and send me those reviews or u will probably never hear from me for about... two years. Yeah good estimation and if you do review... Um... I might post two chapters. So yeah. whispers (I am ditching my french homework, [I already speak, read and write french] to write this, so Please! REVIEW!)**


End file.
